Orocovis
Orocovis leads the Tutorea of Multos Annos, though he was initially created by the Tutorea of Alterverse in a last ditch effort to lead their forces against the Alter-Fleet and Alpha. After it was decided that it was too late to save the Tutorea of Alterverse, Orocovis was sent to Multos Annos, where he acted as a prophet of Alpha's potential and ascended to power using his familiarity of Humanity, Entente, and Alpha's tactics. Oro has the ability to control Tutorean ships at will, and also contains a swarm of nano-bots that he can use to infect and take control of victims at will on the battlefield. Creation & Former Identity After the creation of the Super-AI Myriad, Alter-Echo was left in a state of intense brain trauma that left him barely functional. While Alpha planned to submit him to a care center in Multos Annos when they returned, they were soon attacked by the Tutorea and Alter-Echo was kidnapped. Initially, it was unknown why he of all people was taken, but it would become clear soon enough. After taking him, the Tutorea injected millions of nano-bots into Alter-Echo's body and mind, which acted as replacements for the neurons that were destroyed, thus bringing his brain back into a cognitive state. Unfortunately, the nano-bots changed his mind and conciousness and effectively reprogrammed his brain, thus allowing the creation of Orocovis. After several grotesque and heinous operations, Alter-Echo's body was mutilated by transformation. Dark, bloody scars marred his appearance, and portions of skin and bone were replaced by armor while other pieces were taken completely, leaving bloody tissues behind. His body is covered in mechanical parts and wires. His legs received implants that allowed him to jump great distances, while his right arm was replaced by a longer mechanical arm with a Tutorean Beam Cannon installed. His chest cavity was essentially turned into a nanobot factory, which allowed him to expel swarms of nanobots at enemies, reprogramming them to serve his purposes. What was once Alter-Echo, a hero, was now a horrifying leader of the deadly Tutorea onslaught. Leaving the Alterverse & Leading Tutorea of Multos Annos Shortly after his creation, the Tutorean Subspace Harvester came under attack, and despite the entirety of the Tutorean fleet guarding it, the Harvester was near destruction. Orocovis, deciding to cut his losses and run, personally hacked the AI Myriad and stole the plans for the Interdimensional Bridge. Using the Harvester, he generated enough energy to make a jump into Multos Annos. Once he arrived, he searched for the Tutorea there, which he soon found attacking the CSA and Human Secession. After submitting himself to Tutorean forces, Orocovis was able to influence each Tutorea he came into contact with, ultimately securing a meeting with the Directrix ships. Once he secured this meeting, Orocovis explained the events that took place in the Alterverse, explained that the body he was using belonged to Alter-Echo, and explained the danger that Alpha posed, and that he knew their strategies by controlling Alter-Echo and accessing his memories, and could therefore lead the conquest of the Milky Way better than their leader could. Orocovis convinced the Directrix ships to eliminate their leader and replace them with himself, which they promptly did. Tutorean Conquest of Multos Annos Category:Characters